


Sleep Soft

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Kisses Bingo [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: No rush and no urgency, just the lingering contented bubble that Steve didn’t think he would willingly break for anything.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Kisses Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885117
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Sleep Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little heavier than I intended but still soft :) I have to say that it's definitely been a fun challenge to get these right at 1000 words.
> 
> Kisses Bingo square N3: **Free Space**

Before the serum, Steve hadn’t had much choice but to sleep when his body and failing health demanded it. But after, at least since they pulled him from the ice, naps weren’t something Steve let himself indulge in. It had felt wrong, wasteful even, to allow himself to sleep during the day when, surely, there were _things_ that he really ought to be doing. Even if there was frankly nothing to be done. 

It didn’t help that his body generated so much energy that he often had difficulty trying to sleep through the night, let alone during the day. As it was, getting to sleep at night required some sort of severe injury or enough physical exertion to burn through the almost painfully buzzing energy that lived under his skin on a regular basis.

Steve would never admit aloud that the true source of his reluctance around napping stemmed from the terrifying disorientation when he woke from naps feeling as though he had lost more time. Few things in his daily life were more terrifying than waking up not knowing what day it was. The first few months after the ice, he had avoided sleep entirely, as much as his body would allow. Equally afraid of what would meet him in the dreamworld as he was losing more time. And waking up was rarely any kinder. Some days he still avoided sleep for the same reasons, though not with the same ferocity that he had during those first months.

Suffice to say that waking up, content and peaceful, on the couch from an impromptu nap one lazy Sunday afternoon was unexpected to say the least. Steve blinked his eyes open, mind surprisingly quiet and hazy, squinting slightly when the early afternoon sunlight shining through the windows was brighter than he had thought to prepare for. It took a moment to gather his bearings, though the usual sense of panic that typically accompanied waking was noticeably and wonderfully absent. 

Sam was still sleeping next to him though Steve couldn’t imagine how he had gotten comfortable enough to sleep, wedged as he was between Steve and the back of the couch, halfway draped over Steve’s chest. Steve smiled softly, his hand running slow sweeps over Sam’s arm and up to his shoulder. Unwilling to wake him and risk losing the cozy comfort just yet, Steve let himself relax back into the cushions. Sam’s solid weight against him grounded him and chased away any of the lingering disorientation that usually hung on when he woke up. 

And it had been unexpected. They hadn’t consciously decided that halfway through the movie was the best time to let sleep take them. Honestly, Steve couldn’t have said which of them had dozed off first. His eyes traveled to the clock on the wall, surprised to find that he had actually managed to sleep for at least a solid hour, though he couldn’t be sure exactly considering he wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep. Hopefully, his body would still let him sleep some tonight as well.

The television was still on, volume turned low enough to provide background noise without being a distraction. Sam must have turned it down at some point, which told Steve that he must have been the one to fall asleep first, Sam following sometime after. The styrofoam containers from the lunch they had picked up on their way home before settling in for the movie, were still spread across the top of the coffee table, mostly empty. Neither had the inclination to bother with cleaning up right away, Steve recalled. Comfortable and content to stretch out together on the couch and put anything that required them to move off for later. That was certainly one benefit to takeout meals that Steve could appreciate. No dishes.

Despite the fullness from lunch and Sam’s comfortingly familiar weight against him, Steve hadn’t expected to be able to sleep. He had figured, at best, he would have just indulged in snuggling. It was surprisingly nice, though. The lazy, comfortable contentment that allowed him to relax enough to do more than doze and accompanied his wake up. As though they were enveloped in a peaceful bubble, a fog having settled over the living room that pushed away whatever stress and urgency might have lingered. 

Even now, awake as he was, the lazy comfort lingered. It was surprisingly warm. With as warm as his body naturally tended to run, it wasn’t something that he generally noticed. But the warmth wasn’t the sort that was stifling, but just added to the coziness of the moment. There was no pressing need to be up and moving. No demands on his time. There was nothing he needed to be doing aside from acting as a willing pillow. He had trained himself a long time ago, in the middle of war, to be ready for anything and everything within moments of waking but he had to admit that he could get used to this far too easily.

“Time is it?” Sam mumbled, voice still heavy with sleep and making no attempts to move.

“Two-thirty” Steve answered quietly, hands sweeping more firmly over Sam’s back. 

Sam hummed sleepily and attempted to curl further against him, “‘m not gettin’ up yet.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed with a fond smile. He certainly wasn’t about to argue. They could stay just like this for the rest of the day if that was what Sam wanted. Steve would happily stay exactly where he was for as long as the warm contentment lasted.

Despite his sleepy insistence, Sam shifted, fingers tightening into Steve’s shirt as his head tipped back. Steve’s smile widened and softened, and he ducked his head slightly to meet for a sleep-soft kiss. Steve traded the slow stroking movements of his hands to ease his arms snug around Sam. The kiss stretched, slow and lazy. No rush and no urgency, just the lingering contented bubble that Steve didn’t think he would willingly break for anything.


End file.
